


Lie back

by GPClexa



Series: GP!Lexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/F, Face-Fucking, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, daddy lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPClexa/pseuds/GPClexa
Summary: She heard the door open and keys being dropped on the jar at the entrance hall and lay down on the bed, already in position. She was wearing absolutely nothing, with her big tits on display and her already dripping cunt - the mere thought of sex with Lexa had her embarrassingly wet - open to Lexa's eyes by way of wide open creamy legs, bent on the knees and inviting.--The weekend finally arrives and Lexa and Clarke try a new position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of one-shots or works I'm writing, for girl penis Lexa. If you have any requests or prompts, as crazy or naughty as they may be, or even if you think it's too mild, don't hesitate to write them down in the comments, and I'll try to write them!
> 
> This is for your enjoyment ;) unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. It's my first fic, so please be gentle.

Clarke couldn't wait for her wife to get home. They usually worked the same hours, but while Clarke had a day-off on Fridays, Lexa had no such luck. Their weekend was about to start and that meant alone time, away from all the stress of the work week. It also meant sex. Tons and tons of it.

She heard the door open and keys being dropped on the jar at the entrance hall and lay down on the bed, already in position. She was wearing absolutely nothing, with her big tits on display and her already dripping cunt - the mere thought of sex with Lexa had her embarrassingly wet - open to Lexa's eyes by way of wide open creamy legs, bent on the knees and inviting.

"Clarke?" she heard her wife call out from another room.

"In the bedroom!" Clarke yelled back, and the anticipation had her in jitters.

The bedroom door opened and a suited-up Lexa appeared, striking as ever with her black suit over white shirt and a red tie, silky chestnut hair tousled over one shoulder. Lexa's suitcase dropped to the floor, along with her jaw, and green eyes widened as they devoured the sight of Clarke's naked figure, the blonde's lips curved in a devilish smirk, blue eyes shining both with mirth and desire.

"Welcome home, Daddy."

Clarke had never seen her undress so fast. Lexa got rid of her suit jacket and tie in a blink, then tore her shoes from her feet, before stumbling out of her slacks. Long, lean and muscled ties came to view and, as the buttons on the white shirt were snapped open, a sports bra showed up over delicious rock-hard abs. Clarke gulped at the view; her wife was the hottest human being alive.

Before Lexa got to jump onto the bed and attack her pussy, however, Clarke stood up and put both hands on her chest, keeping her at arm's length. Lexa pouted and Clarke's resolve almost crumbled at the adorable sight. The pout was quick to disappear, though, when Clarke grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down and forward, her intention clear.

Lexa's lips closed around one of her full nipples and her tongue started working wonders. Bites, licks, sucks, all was fair in love and war as Clarke released gasp after whine after moan at Lexa's divine mouth, teeth and tongue. She felt her knuckle being sucked roughly and released a breathless cry, to which Lexa responded by sliding a leg between her thigh and starting a sensual grind.

Just as Lexa was switching from one breast to the other, Clarke pushed her slightly away. Today was about Lexa, not her, so she slid the shirt off her wife's shoulders and arms, throwing it on the pile of clothes already on the floor. Clarke dropped to her knees and traced the lines of Lexa's abs with her fingertips, eliciting a groan from the brunette. She palmed Lexa's member through the briefs, the imprint of her erection painfully visible, and Lexa whimpered at the contact. With a light kiss to the tip, over which the grey cloth was already damp, Clarke decided it was time to set to work.

Clarke pulled the boxer briefs down and Lexa's member sprang free, long and hard, slapping against her abs. Clarke wrapped her hand around the thick shaft, rubbing her palm on the tip. Lexa gasped and the blonde smeared the collected pre-cum along the rod, starting a series of slow, up and down strokes as she talked.

"I bet you're eager to have your big cock inside my mouth," she teased, eliciting a whimper from Lexa, who thrusted her hips forward, bringing upon more friction. Clarke kept her slow, steady pace jerking Lexa off. "You want to fuck my face until you come, don't you, Daddy?"

A second whimper from Lexa, with an accompanying thrust, told Clarke it was time. She took a long lick from the base of Lexa's member to the tip, then closed her lips around the tip. She lapped and flicked her tongue against the slit, tasting some drops of pre-cum, and moaned at the taste, sweet, tangy, and so unbelievably Lexa. Her hand came up to hold the base of Lexa's cock as her lips glided down, taking several inches of the massive rod. She groaned when she felt the tip hit the back of her throat and, when she looked back up at Lexa under her lashes, Clarke saw completely dark eyes, pupils blown, a fog of heavy desire that made heat pool between her own legs.

Clarke's lips slid back up the cock and she released the tip with a loud, wet 'pop'. Lexa whined at the loss, but shut up abruptly when she saw Clarke walk to the bed. The blond lied down on her back, feet towards the headboard and her head hanging over the edge. "Come."

Lexa didn't have to be told twice. She positioned herself in front of Clarke, standing, one knee propped against the the side of the bed and one arm beside Clarke's head. Her left hand ventured down Clarke's body, pinching pert nipples and swirling inside a sensitive navel, before going lower and circling an engorged clit with two fingers. Clarke moaned at the instant intense pleasure, and bucked her hips towards Lexa's hand. The brunette massaged her folds and played with her clit for a few more seconds, until two fingers abruptly entered Clarke's pussy, and started to pump in and out slowly. Clarke squirmed and rolled her hips against Lexa's fingers, which continued their teasing penetration. All of a sudden, however, the fingers stopped, still inside Clarke, and Lexa's focus shifted.

"Grab my cock," the brunette instructed, in that commanding voice that was so rare around Clarke, but the blonde adored. Clarke did as told, taking Lexa's shaft in her left hand, while the other found purchase in the back of Lexa's thigh. "Good girl. Now put daddy's cock in your mouth like the little slut you are." Clarke practically keened at the derisive term. She was quick to bring Lexa's member to her lips, awaiting further instructions. "Tell me what you want, baby girl. Tell me what to do."

Clarke pulled the cock away from her mouth slightly, so she could reply with all her arrogant confidence, "Fuck my face."

The first thrust of Lexa's hips was like opening the gates to heaven. With her right hand on the bed, grasping Clarke's hair and keeping her head pinned to the edge, and her left hand with two fingers knuckle-deep inside Clarke for leverage, Lexa had all the liberty to do what she wanted to the blonde's mouth.

The rhythm started off slow. Not because Lexa was afraid that Clarke would gag, because her gag reflex was essentially non existent, but because building towards climax was always so much better than going off on a rut from the first moment. Besides, this position was perfect to ease her cock into Clarke's open throat.

As Lexa's cock slid in and out of Clarke's mouth, the fingers inside her cunt started moving at the same pace, in tandem with the initially slow movement. Lexa started speeding up gradually and Clarke brought her left hand to her balls, cupping and fondling them, giving them all the attention they deserved. This tore a growl from Lexa, who started rutting into Clarke's mouth.

Clarke started breathing in through her mouth and relaxed her throat. Soon, Lexa's cock entered her throat with ease, pumping in and out fast and hard. Grunts and huffs and whines could be heard all around the room, as Lexa's fingers were ravaging Clarke's pussy and her cock was drilling into her mouth with abandon.

"Fuck," Lexa panted in between thrust. "That's- that's it baby girl, swallow your Daddy's big cock. You're so good taking it whole in your mouth, baby, y-you feel amazing around me."

Clarke moaned at the praise and the vibrations sent shivers up Lexa's cock, all the way up her spine and all over her body. The pressure in her balls tightened and energy balled up at the base of her shaft, ready to be released.

Lexa set a brutal pace into Clarke's mouth, balls slapping savagely against the blonde's face and the massive 8-inch cock deep throating her further than ever before, filling her, bringing about her own orgasm, as Lexa brought a thumb to her clit, and suddenly she had three of her main sources of pleasure being ravaged by the brunette, and fuck, as she went rigid and shuddering, it felt like the best pleasure in her life, waves of bliss washing over her, lights flashing behind her eyelids as small explosions set off all along her body. Just as Clarke rode her first orgasm, Lexa's jaw went slack and her thrusts faltered.

"Fuck Clarke- I'm- I'm gonna cum baby girl- fuck- ahhhhh!"

Lexa shot her cum into Clarke's mouth, load after load slapping against her walls, sliding down her throat, filling her deepest places. Lexa was thrusting slowly now and she pulled back a bit, so Clarke could bring a hand to her shaft and pump it furiously, milking her of all she had. Lexa's cum continued to shoot out of her cock, endless spurts now hitting Clarke's tongue, and the flavour triggered the blonde's second orgasm. She went rigid and released a long, filthy moan, Lexa's fingers coming to a stop inside her, but just as Lexa's release had started tapering off, Clarke's bliss brought upon yet another few jets of the warm white liquid, which shot into her mouth, filling it to the brim.

When Lexa finally pulled out of Clarke's mouth, they were both panting and spent. Lexa picked her up bridal style and walked around the bed, laying the blonde on the right side of it and tucking her in. Then she climbed onto the bed on the other side and slipped under the covers. Clarke felt warm arms envelop her, small breasts press to her back and a flaccid cock rest on the inside of her thigh, and she sighed contentedly. Her wife could be rough and demanding during sex, but the moment it was over, Lexa was back to her usual soft and caring self, pampering Clarke and being the absolute sweetest partner in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was enough to satisfy you sinners ;)
> 
> I'll be writing a GP!Clarke series too, as there's not enough of those, basically in the same lines of these, but with different styles and stories :)
> 
> Meet me at gpclexa.tumblr.com


End file.
